


Dos...

by IronicamenteCorrecto



Series: How I met my daughter [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicamenteCorrecto/pseuds/IronicamenteCorrecto
Summary: She was weak in the end, but nothing made him happier.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: How I met my daughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747117
Kudos: 12





	Dos...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This One-shot series is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).  
> A/N 2: Hey there, it's me again, and yes, I know this fanfiction is not Rule 38. But I really enjoy (and love) writing this series, so I hope you all enjoy reading it.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe in their homes, and please stay home. I also hope this one-shot series has taken you out of this situation in which we are involved for a few minutes. Greetings. C.

This was not the ideal way to spend his birthday, but at this point in his life it was the "best", the best fit he could find. And even more, after losing Jackson Gibbs a few months ago.

His boss had received him in his basement, and they were both drinking whiskey. Tony babbled, and Gibbs, in his functional mute mode, "listened" to him and "worked" on his boat. A couple of minutes passed in which Tony stopped babbling, there Gibbs looked up from the wood and looked at him. DiNozzo had his eyes lost in his memories. Gibbs sighed regretfully and bit his tongue, knowing that he was going to regret the following sentence that was about to leave his lips:

\- Something on your mind, DiNozzo?

\- Yeah, boss…- Tony stared at Gibbs - I should never have left Ziva in Israel, I regret every minute. And I regret it, even more, when I realize that today I could be by her side ... I miss her, boss, I miss her because I fell in love with her. Yes, boss, I, Anthony DiNozzo Jr, am in love with Ziva David.

Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds, then smirked and went back to working on the wood.

\- Yeah, DiNozzo, tell me something that I do not know.

Tony froze for two seconds and shook his head. Of course, Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew it! Even McGee knew it! And he really believed that even Director Vance knew it. Everyone knew it. Everyone knew that he, Tony DiNozzo, was in love with his partner, Ziva David. Tony gave his boss a beaming smile, and at that moment he made an important decision.

\- Boss - he looked at him - I need you to authorize a vacation time for me - Tony sighed -, I'm going to Israel as soon as possible, and I think that as soon as possible will be tomorrow.

Gibbs smirked again, he put the saw down on the counter, walked over to Tony and hugged him briefly, he hugged him back. 

\- Bring her home, Dinozzo.

He nodded, took the last sip of whiskey, set the _glass_ on the counter, locked one last glance with Gibbs, and went upstairs.

Before getting in his car, he texted McGee, "You will be the SFA for a few days, see you, McProbie." And the way home was shorter than usual, or at least he felt it that way.

His head was filled with the good memories of his last visit to Israel, especially with the memories in which they were taking off their clothes, and in which they were without clothes, enjoying each other. Tony couldn't help but wonder if Ziva would still be on the farm, or if she'd be happy to see him, but his state of total optimism did not allow negative responses. Tony was sure that he would have his happy ending with Ziva David.

He reached the door of his apartment, smiled brightly, and entered his house.

And something was not right. The first thing he noticed were the lights on, and he had left them off; then he felt a fruity smell in the air. That was also wrong. Hell, someone forced its lock.

He immediately reached for his gun, turned off the hall lights, and cautiously walked into the kitchen. The place was empty, but he noticed a pot on the stove and the dishwasher working. Okay, this was not normal, Tony thought. Then he silently walked over to turn off the stove and someone pinned him from behind in less than a second. Tony gasped and began to struggle, but his attacker did not object and made no sound.

\- You don't scream, please. It's me, Tony - she sighed -, happy birthday, my little hairy-butt.

Tony opened his eyes in surprise, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the whisper of his ninja. He couldn't breathe for a few seconds, then he shook his head and reality made him smile ... She is finally back, and she is here with him on his birthday. Best birthday gift ever!

Ziva released her hold and faced Tony. Her hands cupped his face tenderly, she smiled widely, and he gave her his classic DiNozzo grin in response. In a matter of seconds, Ziva was kissing him.

The kiss started slowly, romantic, and full of feelings, but above all, full of love. Then their tongues began to dance in each other's mouth, and the kiss grew harder, needier, more passionate. Ziva put her hands on Tony's neck and bit her lower lip, groaned in response, and began to unbutton her blouse, still kissing her. His hands gripped her waist, and her warm brown skin made him feel more alive than ever. God! How he had missed her skin! He pulled her closer to his body and she moaned into his mouth. Ziva's hands began to caress his back, Tony unhook her in-front hook bra and stopped kissing her for a few seconds, just to admire her breasts. She laughed softly and he kissed her again with passion, and at that moment Tony touched the sky.

Still kissing her, Tony had managed to get them both to the door of his bedroom. Ziva realized where they were, and immediately lowered the intensity of the kiss. She stroked his face slowly, first with her palms and then with her fingertips.

She smiled softly, Tony lowered his head and she pecked him on the lips.

Tony leaned his forehead against hers and opened his eyes when he felt one of Ziva's hands on his cheek and the other on his chest, over his heart.

\- I can't, Tony - he frowned and looked at her oddly, Ziva immediately shook her head and put her other hand on Tony's other cheek, cupping his face -. I mean, I can do it and I want to do it, but now your bedroom is occupied by someone, and I want you to meet her.

Tony's mind started working at 1000 mph. Ziva hook her bra, buttoned her blouse a little, and took his hand.

If Ziva had someone in his room, and had referred to "her," and they couldn't have sex in his room because of her, the chances were reduced to one. And he didn't know how to handle what he was about to experience.

Tony's heart began to beat faster as they got closer to the bed.

Finally, they reached the bed and he froze.

In less than a second Tony DiNozzo died of love and was born again. And all this for looking at the baby for the first time. At _your_ baby, he corrected himself in his mind.

Yeah, even though Ziva hadn't directly told him, he knew immediately that she was his baby, their baby girl.

Ziva gently squeezed her hand, he sighed softly and looked at her. Ziva's eyes were watery, as were his.

\- She is Tali. Talia Caitlin DiNozzo, on her birth certificate. And she is our daughter, Tony.

He gave her his famous DiNozzo grin in response, and she smirked. Tony's gaze rested on his baby for a few seconds, and he looked back at Ziva.

\- Caitlin? - he asked softly, with a low voice because of their sleeping baby in the room, and Ziva nodded.

\- Yes, Tony. When I found out that we would have a girl, I knew immediately that her first name would be Tali, and then I looked for a second name because it is a very American tradition, so it is part of who she is - Ziva sighed and gently squeezed Tony's hand -. And I quickly thought of some "sister" figure in your life, and in less than twenty seconds the name Caitlin came to my mind.

Tony's eyes clouded over immediately, he smiled, and a tear rolled down his face. Ziva wiped it away with her thumb, Tony walked over to her and kissed her gently.

\- You are amazing, Ziva David. She smiled in response and kissed his cheek.

\- I'm sorry for not telling you before ...

Tony cut her off immediately putting a finger to his lips.

\- That doesn't matter now, Zi. We will talk about it later - she nodded -. Now, I just want to enjoy this moment.

He approached her, hid his head in her neck, and hugged her so tightly that he managed to lift her a few inches off the ground. Ziva laughed softly, Tony put her down and started a kissing path from the neck to the lips, where they ended with a romantic kiss.

\- Let's enjoy this moment then - he nodded in response, and silence dominated the room for a few seconds.

\- I'm a daddy, Zi ... We are parents! - Tony exclaimed with enthusiasm and she nodded - I know she is sleeping now, but can I hold her?

Ziva caressed his face adoringly at her gaze and kissed his cheek.

\- You can always hold her, Tony, she's yours, she's ours.

Tony approached the little girl, and suddenly felt small and helpless, he stepped back a few inches and looked at Ziva with a little panic.

\- Can you handle her to me? I don't know how to get her out of bed, she is so tiny, I don't want to hurt her.

\- You're never going to hurt her, Tony. And yes, of course, now see how I do it so later you can do it yourself.

He nodded, she smiled and took Tali in her arms, while Tony watched her closely. He sat on the bed, spread his arms, and Ziva placed Tali in his arms. The baby whimpered, she shifted in Tony's arms and continued sleeping. He looked at her with total adoration, and tears welled up in his eyes.

\- She got that for me, she's not a light sleeper like you, Zi.

Ziva smiled in response, took a few steps away, and took a picture with her cell phone as tears ran freely down her face.

She sat next to Tony and they both gazed adoringly at their daughter.

\- Congratulations, Special Agent DiNozzo, you are a daddy - Ziva whispered in his ear, and he answered with his classic DiNozzo grin.


End file.
